


They Drank Folgers In The Morning

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki's Enduring Thirst, M/M, Suggestive Use Of An Innocesnt Oversized Candy Cane, Thor's Enduring Thirst That He Doesn't Want To Own Up Too, Thorki Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: Thor's hypnotized by Loki's extra pink pout around the end of an oversized candy cane, his cheeks sunken as he drags his mouth down so many inches – and Thor's mind can't fully comprehend that fact – before pulling back up, only to repeat the whole move again. Each slow, careless bob of his head gets Thor's mouth a little dryer, his head a little more fuzzy with thoughts he shouldn't be thinking, his dick a little more… uhh.





	They Drank Folgers In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Debo77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debo77/gifts).



> It's been so long since I posted anything that I legitimately fucking forgot how to title things, and I wasn't even good in the first place so it's so much _worse_. ANYWAY!! This was written for Debo77, who had a prompt about Thor basically being under Loki's thumb and I Love That Shit, and hope you enjoy! I had a lot of fun writing it!

Thor's hypnotized by Loki's extra pink pout around the end of an oversized candy cane, his cheeks sunken as he drags his mouth down so many inches – and Thor's mind can't fully comprehend that fact – before pulling back up, only to repeat the whole move again. Each slow, careless bob of his head gets Thor's mouth a little dryer, his head a little more fuzzy with thoughts he shouldn't be thinking, his dick a little more… _uhh_ _._

Loki pops the cane out of his mouth and smacks his sugar coated lips, eyebrows scrunching. “This movie sucks, I'm putting on something else.”

Thor moves the remote away as Loki leans in, forcing his little brother to climb in to his lap to make up for the reach of Thor's long arms, and it gives him enough time for his brain to come back from wherever it's been hiding. “No way, this is a classic.”

Loki straddles his lap, expression flat as he huffs. “It's _Jingle All the Way_ , Thor, I know you've developed a massive hard-on for bodybuilding this year, but just because Arnold Schwarzenegger is in it doesn't mean it's a classic.”

Thor sticks his tongue out and lets Loki take the remote. He flops back down with another, even more dramatic, huff and goes back to sucking on his candy cane as he surfs through the channels until he finds something more to his tastes. Thor can't seem to care about what's on anymore.

Loki swings his legs in to Thor's lap and settles more deeply in to the couch. The small, wet noises from his mouth drilling in to Thor's brain.

“So,” he starts after a slick pop off the end of the candy cane. “Is Jane coming to dinner to tomorrow?”

Thor finds himself flustered at the mention of her, because the truth of the matter is that he's hardly even thought about her in weeks. “Ah, no, we, uh, we kinda broke up after thanksgiving.”

There's a long pause after he says it. He's tempted to look at his brother to see his reaction (and what is he hoping to see? Thor's not sure.) When he finally glances over, Loki has an eyebrow raised. His very pink mouth curls in to a smirk that Thor never likes being at the end of. “ _She_ dumped _you._ ”

“No,” Thor insists, looking away before his face can give him up. “It was _mut_ _u_ _al_.”

“ _Oh_ , she dumped you so _hard!_ ” Loki cackles, head thrown back against the couch.

“Whatever,” Thor snaps back, he moves his arms from where they were stretched out along the back of the couch and the overstuffed arm rest to cross them over his chest.

“Aw, poor widdle Thor was finally the one to gett dmped, how fucking tragic.” Loki's laughter trails off with a sigh. “Doesn't matter, she was a bitch anyway.”

“She wasn't, you just didn't like her.”

“Meh.” Loki shrugs.

They watch TV in silence for a while, Loki more so than Thor, who finds himself lost in his thoughts, replaying a few of the things Jane had said in his head. He looks back at Loki to find his eyes already on him.

“Yeah?”

Loki tilts his head. “You're hair looks good like that.”

Thor feels embarrassed, almost, and touches his shaggy locks. He'd been growing it out since spring, right before graduation, and it was still at an awkward length he couldn't do much with. Loki paying it, or him in general, a compliment was surprising. “Thanks.”

Loki's back in his lap, knees spread wide as he rests his weight on Thor's thighs. Thor's hands find their way to Loki's waist, feeling the heat of his skin through the ratty t-shirt that used to be one of Thor's. Loki gives his candy cane one last good suck before wrapping it back up in it's cellophane wrapper and leaning back to set it on the coffee table. Thor sucks in a sharp breath as Loki's body bends and his eyes fall to the nipples pushing against the soft cotton. Loki lets out a sigh as he sits back up, wriggling in Thor's lap as he drags his hands up Thor's chest and weaves his fingers in to the roots of his hair.

“You should let me play with it.”

Thor swallows. “What?”

“Your hair, dumbass, I wanna make it…” Loki squints as he ponders, his fingers rubbing around Thor's tingling scalp. “ _Pink_ , I think that'll be a good color on you.”

Thor scoffs even while his body melts under Loki's fingertips. “Hell no.”

“You're no fun.”

Thor's watching Loki's pout when he leans in, closing the last few inches of space between them. “What are you doing.”

Loki blinks. “I'm trying to kiss you, duh.”

“You can't do that.”

“Oh really? It seems easy enough, see?” Loki presses forward, and Thor doesn't stop him, his little brother's hot, sweet mouth on his, tongue slick and demanding. Thor responds to it egarly, hugging Loki's waist until their chests are pressed together. Loki keens in to his mouth, hips rocking against Thor. It's hot, it's _wrong_ , and it's everything Thor's been trying to deny to himself since he can remember at this point.

Loki grabs one of his wrists and drags Thor's hand to his ass. It's automatic how he squeezes it, something deep inside writhing with pleasure when Loki keens into his mouth. Loki's hips are grinding against him in slow circles, Thor's cock nearly throbbing in his sweats. He breaks away to catch his breath and glances down between them, thin flannel pants tented. He looks back up to see Loki looking down between their bodies too, small, flat chest heaving. Thor tugs at the ties on Loki's pajama bottoms and slips his hand under the waistband.

“Shit,” Loki whines, voice high and breathy. His hips buck into Thor's gently curled hand, his cock searing hot on his palm.

The muffled rumbling from outside only registers when the headlights flash through the spaces of the closed blind.

Thor freezes. Loki runs, snatching his giant candy cane from the table before he sprints towards the stairs and to their rooms. Thor's too busy being in shock of what was just happening – and was ended far too abruptly – to follow Loki's lead and escape to the safety of his bedroom, and is left scrambling as he hears his parents coming up to the front door.

When his brain finally engages again, he's quick to grab one of the throw pillows and lay down, folding one of his legs up high enough that his parents hopefully won't spot the erection that is refusing to falter even a little.

“God, Bill really couldn't shut up, could he?”

“Oh stop, he's perfectly nice- Oh, shh honey.”

His father grumbles something else and ambles off to the kitchen after ridding himself of his coat and shoes. Thor holds himself still, so still, just managing to resist the urge to flinch when he feels his mother's hand brush the hair away from his closed eyes.

“Oh my sweet little boy,” she's says softly, and he can feel her pull away briefly before the weight of throw blanket is on him.

He lets out a small sigh as she follows his dad in to the kitchen, keeping himself frozen in place until they go up to their room.

 

He pauses at Loki's door.

He's probably asleep by now, right? It's been like an hour and it was late to begin with, he probably wouldn't be waiting that long. He should probably go to his room anyway, and maybe they can play this all off as some weird, shared fever dream they'll pretend never happened. That would be, like, the right thing to do after touching your little brother's dick, right? Right.

Thor opens Loki's door a crack and peeks inside.

“God, _finally_.” Loki leaps out of his bed and drags Thor in by the front of his shirt, their mouths slotting together like they're meant for that and only that.

Thor hums, all thoughts of being a good, rational person who doesn't make out with his little brother are gone as he hugs Loki's smaller body close and lifts him so he has to be on his toes. And then, as though controlled by something that isn't him (except that it very much _is_ him) his hands move to Loki's ass, squeezing and lifting him up as Loki makes sweet needy noises in to his mouth.

“Mmm, yes,” Loki mumbles against his lips, fists gripping viciously in to Thor's henley. “ _Thor_.”

Thor hums again, shivering with the way Loki says his name. It's whiny, it's impatient, it's making Thor's stomach flip with excitement like nothing he's felt before. Loki shoves him down onto his bed, climbing into his lap before tangling his hands in Thor's hair. They're back to where they were before, Loki grinding on Thor, their mouths hot and eager.

Loki twists and falls back onto the bed, dragging Thor down with him. Thor pulls back, arms planted at either side of Loki's head, face hovering an inch or two above his.

Loki whines, “you cannot be seriously having second thoughts right now.”

Thor does think for a moment, trying to piece together how they ended up here. “I probably should be?”

“ _Are_ you?”

“… No.”

“Good, then fuck me already.”

Loki yanks him back down, mouths crushed together, and wraps his legs around Thor's waist. It's not long before Loki's pawing at him under his shirt, and before Thor's hips are rolling. They pant as they get to their feet and frantically pull off their pajamas, sighing in relief when they have their bare skin pressed together. It's way more intense than anything else Thor's experienced. He's nervous like he was his first time, but multiplied by 1,000, since it's _Loki._ There's so much more to all of it.

“Have you had sex before?” Thor thinks to ask as they flop back down onto the bed.

“ _No_ ,” Loki snaps back, sounding offended that Thor might've thought otherwise, and moves to pull him in for another kiss. Thor doesn't budge, tilting his head at his brother's frustrated face.

“Have you been saving yourself for me?” And if Thor seems a little happy about that, _well_ …

Loki huffs in annoyance. “Listen, I wouldn't have had to wait if you hadn't been constantly chasing after every fucking person who looked at you for five seconds, but that’s how it happened, so shut up and get to it.”

“You really saved yourself for me.” Thor smiles, all warm and fuzzy.

“It's not that fucking romantic, I just have the misfortune of having a _very_ specific type-”

Thor shushes him with a kiss. This one is slower, more thorough, but it has Loki whining and clinging to him in no time. Thor starts rolling his hips again, their cocks brushing and leaking all over each other. Loki fumbles with the nightstand, digging around in the drawer until he pulls out a bottle of lube and shoves it into Thor's chest.

“We have to be up early for breakfast, so don't waste any more time.”

“Yes, sir,” Thor chuckles.

Loki grumbles while Thor sits back on his heels between Loki's spread thighs. He studies Loki as he squeezes a puddle of lube in to his palm, cock twitching and chest rising with short breaths, black curls splayed out on the pillow, skin so soft and pale against the dark bedding.

Really, why didn't he see it before now? Thor laughs at himself.

“What?”

“It's...” He laughs again. “Jane was right.”

Loki's face pinches, knees pulling together and Thor has to explain _now_.

“When she, uh, _dumped_ _me_ , she told me I should look really hard at the kind of relationship with you – _it's not healthy_ and stuff like that – and I thought she was fucking crazy, to be honest, because we were totally fucking normal… God, was I _wrong_.”

Loki bashes his head against the pillow. “Yeah, okay, whatever, we can talk about our weird fucking complexes tomorrow, lets just focus on getting your cock in me now.”

Thor laughs again, leaning down to kiss the aggravated frown off Loki's face while his slicks up his cock. Loki's knees fall back open with a sweet sigh, hands running over Thor's chest and sides. Thor doesn't make his brother wait any longer, guiding his cock to his ass and pressing in to the tight entrance.

Loki tenses up as he pushes forward, gasping in to Thor's mouth and digging his nails in to Thor's sides, so Thor pulls back, only to be stopped by Loki's long legs. Thor pushes again, determined but careful, ignoring the pricks of pain at his sides as Loki's digs in to his skin until Loki's body relents and lets him in.

Loki squeaks and claps a hand over his mouth.

“Are you okay?”

Loki nods.

“Really?”

Loki glares.

“Okay, fine then.”

Thor sits back, taking hold of Loki's waist with one hand and his cock in the other. Loki squirms, sucking in a deep breath and holding it as Thor begins to rock his hips, working his cock in tandem. He works his cock in inch by inch, his skin getting hot and slick with sweat as Loki's body slowly stretches to accommodate him, all while tugging his cock with the same slow pace.

It takes all his patience and self control to keep going so sloq. By the time he bottoms out he feels ready to explode, face burning hot and trembling with the urge to just hammer away in to Loki's body. Loki, by then, is writhing, blushing down to his belly button, and being loud enough that they should probably be worried, but it's heady to see Loki so undone by him. All the snark and wit washed away and a soft, desperate thing left behind.

Thor pumps his hips a little faster, just to see if Loki can handle it, and Loki barely catches himself before crying out loud.

“Okay?”

Loki nods his head quickly, eyes shut and both hand clapped over his mouth. Toes and and fingers curl as Thor picks up his pace. Careful to keep his rhythm, Thor leans back down to kiss Loki again, brushing away his hands and swallowing the desperate noises Loki makes in to it. Loki's cries pitch higher and higher, hands clawing up Thor's shoulders, cock throbbing in Thor's palm. Then he's arching in to Thor, crying out his name as he comes all over Thor's fingers and squeezes around his cock. Thor's heart stutters with it, thrusting faster as his body takes over completely, fucking in to his little brother relentlessly until he's melted into a puddle on the mattress. He pulls out when the pressure becomes too much, stroking himself with the hand Loki came all over until he's spurting all over Loki's cock and stomach.

Thor slumps back, barely holding himself upright on a shaky arm, eyes shut, head throne back, soaked in blissful feelings.

He looks back up when he hears the sound of a camera shutter.

Loki's already tossing his phone back on the nightstand. “I wanna be able to appreciate that more later,” Loki offers in explanation when Thor makes a distressed and confused sound. What “that” is isn't explained before Loki's curling up on top of the covers and falling fast asleep.

Thor's left sitting and wondering what the proper etiquette for a situation like this is.

He decides that it's probably best for him to get to his room at this point and hope their parents haven't heard anything that might make them ask questions.

He kisses Loki goodnight before he leaves.

**~**

 

Loki's sitting on his hip across the breakfast table from Thor, gazing dreamily at a piece of toast with tired eyes. Thor can't stop staring at him.

“Thor, sweetie-” Thor snaps out of the not-breakfast-table-friendly thoughts he was having to look over to his mother. “Do you want to go Christmas shopping with me today, you said you needed to get Loki a gift still...”

Loki laughs softly. “He doesn't need to get me anything, he's my present this year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Invoking The Folgers Incest Commercial bc, Fuck It.


End file.
